


We never said we were exclusive, but I don't share

by mariothellama



Series: Marco and Łukasz 2018-2019 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, M/M, Making Love, Set after BuLi match against Bayern Munuch, Sexual Content, Uncertainty, early stages of a relationship, ex-lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: He hadn’t wanted to think about it, but he’d hoped that they would spend tonight together as well, maybe even have sex again. Either in celebration or to wash away the pain of losing. But then things had gone horribly wrong. *He* had appeared at the door to their locker room.





	We never said we were exclusive, but I don't share

Marco was driving to Łukasz’ house, once more not knowing what kind of reception he was going to get there. They hadn’t had sex since their first time together, a week ago after the match against Wolfsburg, nor had they talked about it since then. There hadn’t been time, not with their schedule. But they’d spent a day with each other. And a night. Marco had asked Łukasz if he could stay over, needing the comfort of his warm solidity. He’d slept soundly that night, snuggled up against Łukasz’ back, lulled to sleep by his breathing. He’d enjoyed the relaxed familiarity of having breakfast together the next morning every bit as much.

He hadn’t wanted to think about it, but he’d hoped that they would spend tonight together as well, maybe even have sex again. Either in celebration or to wash away the pain of losing. But then things had gone horribly wrong. _He_ had appeared at the door to their locker room. The team was flying straight back to Munich but he could stay. Because of the international break, he could stay in Dortmund overnight if Marco wanted him to.

Marco hadn’t known what to say or do. He could feel Łukasz’ eyes boring into the back of his neck, not saying a word, the silence speaking volumes. Łukasz had pushed wordlessly past him and out into the waiting throng, taking some of the joy of this golden evening with him. And that was how he found himself driving to Łukasz, not even knowing if he would be at home.

But Łukasz was home. He opened the door to Marco, still not saying much. The two of them stood facing each other in the hall, tension crackling between them.

‘So you didn’t go with him?’ Łukasz finally cracked, spitting out the thought that had clearly been poisoning him.

‘And if I had?’ Marco knew that this wasn’t the right thing to say, but he was still buzzing with adrenalin. ‘We’ve known each other for a long time, shared a lot of history. If it was Kuba, you would have gone.’

‘Yes, I would. But the difference is that we were never lovers. And I would have told you. Invited you to come if you’d wanted. I wouldn’t have minded if you’d wanted to go and have a meal with him. But we all know that wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted to fuck you to blot out the humiliation of losing to you, to us, to his old team.’

Marco winced at his vice-captain’s unaccustomedly crude language. But he knew that Łukasz was right. They’d been close once, but all that had ended when the man he thought he might spend the rest of his life with chose to go to Bayern. Not that Marco had held that against him, but somehow things had never been quite the same after that and they’d drifted apart. Although that wasn’t the only thing that caught Marco’s attention.

‘You and Kuba weren’t lovers? But we all thought … ’

‘I know. So we gave up trying to convince you all otherwise. But no. He’s like a brother to me, always has been and always will be. But I don’t have those kind of feelings for him. Not like … ’

Łukasz had moved closer to him, backing him up against the wall, a predatory look glinting in his eyes. Marco swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, things starting to feel a little crowded in his tight jeans.

Łukasz stroked his cheek with the back of one hand, a gesture so tender that it made Marco gasp.

‘I’m not a jealous man. We never said we were exclusive. But I don’t share. And maybe I am just a little bit possessive. Of you in particular. You were amazing tonight. Sparkling and golden. On fire. Full of passion and aggression. As good as I’ve ever seen you. A true leader.’ Marco couldn’t help but blush faintly at Łukasz’ praise.

Then Łukasz took hold of his hands, pinning them over his head hard against the wall. Łukasz’ breath was hot against Marco’s face. He smelled just so good, of post-match showers and of victory, of Łukasz. In that moment, Marco wanted him more than he’d ever wanted anyone in his life before.

Marco couldn’t help squirming, incredibly turned on by this. Łukasz was strong, strong enough to hold him in place, even though he knew that he would let go in an instant if Marco asked him to. But Marco didn’t want him to let go, letting out a needy whine instead, his jeans now uncomfortably tight.

He could have sworn that Łukasz growled as he lowered his head, kissing Marco’s throat before sucking at the sensitive skin, sucking long and hard enough to leave a mark. Strangely enough Marco didn’t mind, pleased that Łukasz cared enough to claim him like this.

‘I would never have gone with him. Not when the only one I wanted to be with was you,’ he confessed, risking revealing some of his feelings.

Łukasz smiled at him in response, one of those bright, brilliant smiles.

‘And now can we please have sex? I feel like I’m about to burst out of these jeans.’

‘No,’ Łukasz shook his head.

‘No, as in you don’t want to have sex with me. Or no, as in you’re too tired after the match?’ Marco asked hopefully, his heart falling inside him at the thought of not being with Łukasz tonight.

‘No, as in I don’t want to have sex with you because I want to make love to you.’

‘Oooooooooh!’ was all that Marco managed to let out before his lips were captured in a soft kiss that sent shivers of desire through his body. And then, to his great surprise, Łukasz picked him up, carrying him off to the bedroom.

‘Let me take care of you after all your exertions today,’ Łukasz murmured against his hair, laying him down on the bed.

Marco didn’t even try to argue, surrendering himself to Łukasz’s attentions. Łukasz divested both of them of the hoodies they were still wearing. Marco couldn’t help licking his lips at the sight. Luksasz looked just so appetising wearing a simple t-shirt that clung to his heavily-muscled chest.

They’d undressed quickly last time, but this time Łukasz clearly wanted to savour the moment, kissing up and down Marco’s neck and tracing the lines of his collarbone with his tongue before pulling his t-shirt off to leave him naked from the waist up.

He was incredibly hard by now, his arousal almost painful and rubbing stickily against his briefs. Not that Łukasz was showing him any signs of mercy, gently biting at his sensitive nipples before moving downwards with a hot, wet tongue. His groans were becoming embarrassingly loud by the time Łukasz was mouthing over his abs, coming tantalisingly close to where Marco really wanted to feel his vice-captain’s talented mouth.

Time seemed to stand excruciatingly still while Łukasz undid the fly of his jeans, easing them down over his hips. This was one of those times when Marco cursed his taste for tight jeans that seemed to take an age to come off.

He wasn’t even naked yet, but the sensation of Łukasz sucking at him through the fabric of his briefs nearly sent him over the edge. His arousal was straining at the fabric that struggled to contain it and he let out a huge sigh of relief once he was finally free of the last barrier between him and Łukasz’ mouth, the cooler air of the room blissful against his heated skin.

But he barely had time to appreciate this moment before he realised that Łukasz wasn’t finished. He’d never expected this. Never expected Łukasz to ease his thighs open and lick him so intimately, lick him wet and sloppy until his thighs were trembling and his back was arching up off the bed.

‘Please!’ he managed to gasp out. ‘I need to come. I need you inside me. I’m ready. Just use some lube.’

He breathed hard as Łukasz hurriedly stripped off his clothes, reaching for the drawer where the lube and condoms were stored. As he heard the rustle of the foil package being opened, he couldn’t help imagining how it would feel to have Łukasz bare inside him. Maybe one day he would have that wish fulfilled.

It all felt so different this time. Łukasz steadied himself above him, using his strength to keep his weight resting on his forearms. Even through his overwhelming need for release, Marco could appreciate the impressive sight of Łukasz’s muscles flexing under the strain. They looked deep into one another’s eyes for a long moment before Łukasz pushed inside.

Although he was incredibly aroused, Marco was still tight, could feel a slight stretch and burn. But it was good. He needed that. He needed to feel, to feel Łukasz taking him inch by slow inch. He relaxed as much as he could, letting Łukasz in, and it felt so smooth, so easy, as if they were made for each other. It wasn’t hasty and frantic like their first time. This time they moved together, bodies working in unison, seeking their mutual satisfaction. Marco’s hands were clasped behind Łukasz’ neck, his fingers digging hard into the skin as he came, leaving his mark on his lover for all to see.

This time there was no awkwardness afterwards. Łukasz rolled on his back, opening his arms to Marco in invitation. Gorgeously sated, ripples of pleasure still running through his body, Marco curled up in Łukasz’ arms.

‘So am I staying for breakfast?’ he asked, not really expecting any answer but yes.

‘I hope so. I went shopping especially.’

Marco sighed happily. ‘You know that I really would never have gone with him. Not just tonight, but any night.’

‘I know. But it had to be your choice. And nobody would have blamed you if you had. I have heard him referred to as “sex on legs” after all!’

Even though he was so sleepily relaxed that he could barely move a muscle, Marco still managed to poke his human pillow in the ribs to indicate his amused annoyance. ‘So are we … are we … exclusive then?’ he asked.

‘I don’t know about you. But I don’t want to be making love to anyone else, sleeping with them in my arms or making breakfast for them.’

‘Me neither.’

‘Then we’re exclusive!’


End file.
